


How to Land a Job in LA

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves job interviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Land a Job in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: BtVS and AtS (set sometime before Season 5 of Angel)  
> Tamingthemuse's 81st prompt Grovel  
> Disclaimer: If you've seen them on TV I don't own them, for fun not profit. I don't own Microsoft or Cakeware either.   
> A/N: Wesley found her in the secretary pool, but how did she get there?

"Word, Microsoft Office, Cakeware, Powerpoint, Boolean searches are of course mandatory for work as part of the night secretary pool." A lady who looked a lot like the scary old-maid math teacher was striking a finger with each point. "We trust your typing speed is at least 80 words a minute, correctly. Our lawyers use a lot of terms and names not recognized by the software, so don't expect spell check to save you."

Sitting in her new pink suit, Harmony nodded, having been told by Susan at the temp agency to say as little as possible. Something about talking herself out of the last three positions they'd sent her too.

"There's not many night time office clerk jobs," Susan had said in her pre-interview briefing, "And, if they keep you, this firm has the best pay in L.A."

Susan flipped through the file. "I thought they'd be perfect for you, they even have this wacky flex shift that starts after sundown. I wonder if it's a Jewish thing?"

"You mean I need to light candles? I'm kinda flammable. But the sun stuff is great! What's the firm again? Woolsam &amp; Heart?" Maybe she should have copied down the info, but Susan had called while she had a date over and she hadn't actually been listening, what with Tommy licking her neck and all.

Susan glared over her glasses, that Harmony noticed were really cute and that they matched her shoes, "You do realize that if you don't get this, we won't represent you again, don't you?"

"But Susan…" okay maybe it was a bit of a whine, but she'd already been kicked out of three other agencies. This one had late hours. And their signature color was pink. Clearly she was destined to work with them.

"Harm, you know I love you, but my boss well she has this idea that those we send out represent the agency and I had to grovel to let you apply for this position."

"I can totally do this, Suzie!" Her landlord kept asking about the rent. Funny, none of the vampire movies ever mentioned money trouble. And while she didn't have to eat, L.A. had the best shopping. If you wanted to go back to a store, you couldn't kill the staff. This wasn't Sunnydale after all.

"I know we've tested you on the Office programs, but they also want Cakeware for share management."

"Oh I loved that pastry program. It was all about pies!" Pie charts and shares and other stuff but she could color the charts the way she wanted. It had been kinda fun.

For some reason, Suzie sighed. "Look, law firms are kinda like libraries. They really don't want you to talk too much. So at the interview, try and keep your answers to five words or less. I think that's the best advice I can give you."

"You're meeting with Mrs. Stricken – she's been there for ages—at precisely 8:41 pm on the 13th floor."

That was weird. "You mean 14th, don't you?"

"Nope, 13th. And they'll want a blood sample – I suppose it's for drug testing. That's not going to be a problem, is it Harm?"

"No problem. Last time was totally my boyfriend's fault. Ex-boyfriend. He kept leaving the blinds up and I'm so not into pain games."

And with that, she put the print out in her light pink portfolio. "Thanks, Suzie."

"It's Susan. And good luck. Call me to let me know how it goes."

Which led to her doing yet another typing test in front of Mrs. Stricken – one that landed her a job with L.A.'s most vamp friendly firm. No more groveling for rent extensions with her landlord now.


End file.
